


Marker Pen

by Indehed



Series: Body Wars [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you doing? Is that a pen? Are you writing on me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marker Pen

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd. Just took some time out from some Serious Writing (tm) to write this brain vomit that doesn't really fit anywhere else.

Danny was dozing comfortably on his stomach, the haze of pleasure still hanging around them like a canopy in the low light of the room. He didn't even care about the wetness and stickiness over his body and on the sheets; he never really did until the morning, it was just a little strange not to find Steve draped half on top of him like normal.

He stretched his arms up to the headboard then went back to hugging the pillow underneath then he twitched at the feeling between his legs. 

Waking up more, he turned his head down. "What?"

Danny's legs were pushed apart with Steve lying between them, elbows digging into the back of Danny's thighs. Normally, that would be quite a nice thing, certainly if he had any energy it would be a great thing. But there wasn't a hot tongue pressed to his skin, instead there was something thin and cold winding over his ass cheeks instead.

"Nothing," Steve answered and Danny tried to move onto his side, his efforts being thwarted. "Stay still."

"What are you doing? Is that a pen?"

"Hmmm." 

Well, that response was unhelpful.

"Are you writing on me?"

"Just shhhh," Steve responded. He finished whatever he was doing with a flourish then crawled up Danny's body, his hand going back to grip against the ass cheek he hadn't been writing on. 

"Are you doing something weird and insane? Please tell me it's not permanent."

"You planning on showing your naked ass to everyone?" Steve asked, avoiding the actual question. 

"That's not an answer, Steven. Are you still drunk from earlier?" Admittedly, they'd had a few drinks, not just out at the bar with the team but they'd had another couple of beers once they'd got back to the house, before they'd collapsed into bed and Steve had fucked Danny slowly and with the preciseness that only a drunk person could believe they had. 

"Maybe a little," Steve smiled lopsidedly as he sloppily kissed Danny, licking into his mouth and biting at Danny's lip. "Stay still just a second longer," he said before slithering back down, settling how he had been before. 

Danny knew exactly what he was doing this time, because the warmth of Steve's hand on his ass and the feeling of the cold pen were so close, Steve could only be tracing his hand print. 

Once Steve was done, he put the lid on the pen and threw it onto the bedside table. 

"Do you want to see?"

"I'd love to but I'm not an owl, Steve, I can't turn my head that far."

"I'll take a picture and show you," Steve said, reaching up to the table to grab his phone. 

"What are you-?" There was a flash before Danny could really stop him. "I swear you better delete that in ten seconds."

Steve thrust the phone into Danny's face and he had to put his hand on top of Steve's and pull it back so he could see properly. Once he did, squinting at the screen, he grabbed the phone and wiggled out of Steve's hold, sitting up, desperately hoping to smear the ink, not caring about Steve's protests. He enlarged the picture on the screen, zooming in. 

"Steven," he said, with a warning tone. "I look like the inside of a cubicle at a gas station bathroom, what the hell?"

"It's your own fault," Steve shrugged as he pulled at Danny, trying to get him to lie on his stomach again so he could see his handiwork. "You were the one making fun of my tattoos and making fun of Kono for wanting a tramp stamp."

"So you did this?" He could hear his voice going up an octave as he read what Steve had written, and not just on his ass but onto his lower back and down onto his thighs. "'Property of Steve McGarrett', 'You're ass is mine, Williams', 'Steve was here'… you put your signature, then you drew a spurting dick on one cheek and traced your hand on the other, Steve. I am going to kill you, so much, multiple times."

"You can't kill someone more than once."

"You can, Steve. Yes, you can. When you bring them back to life and kill them again. Which is exactly what I'm going to do to you." Danny hit delete on the picture and then sat up and grabbed Steve's face, trying to make him pay attention.

Steve surged forward, removing the distance from between them as he grabbed into Danny's ass, hand covering the artwork and growling, turned on by what he'd done. "It's fine, Danny. It'll wash off."

"It better. And just so you know, you're going to be the one to scrub it all off."

Steve mouth twitched into a smile. "You think that's punishment? Making me touch your ass more?"

"Whatever. You better get it back off, that's all I'm saying."

"One condition," Steve said, eyes narrowing, his tipsy brain trying to negotiate.

"What would that be?"

"One day. Keep it for one day and after we fuck tomorrow night, I'll help you wash it off."

Danny sighed and slumped against Steve a little, his forehead hitting Steve's shoulder and his voice muffled against his skin. "You are a menace."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Only because if I don't agree you'll do it again until you get your way," Danny shook his head and leaned back again. "But that's it. 24 hours, it comes off properly and you don't do it again."

"Deal. 24 hours and I won't write on you with pen again."

Danny heard the loophole - the mention of not writing on him with _a pen_ again, and despite his instinct to protest, and even having his mouth open to do just that, he stopped. He shut his mouth and he agreed. Steve might think he'd won a small victory, but Danny wasn't a push over, he was just picking his battles and keeping track of things to shove back into Steve's face at a later date when he needed it.

"Deal," Danny agreed.

"Good," Steve kept hold of Danny and spun on his knees, falling back onto the bed with a thump, Danny on top of him, legs on either side of Steve's thighs. His hand pulled Danny's ass cheeks further apart and a finger probed between, pressing against his hole and pushing just the tip inside, remnants of lubricant still on him easing it in.

"How about leaving my ass alone so I can sleep?" Danny asked.

"You've got the best ass."

"I did. Until you drew all over it."

"Made it better."

"Shut your mouth and go to sleep."

"I'm going to be hard all day tomorrow. Good thing cargo pants hide a hard on a lot better than dress pants do."

"Hey, this kind of crap turns you on, not me. This is your stupid kink."

"You love it, too. And when I'm in my office jerking off under the desk while watching you hanging over the side of the computer table, you're going to get just as hard. Because I know you, Danny. You're going to be a fucking tease to get back at me for making you keep my art on you all day."

Danny smiled despite himself, grinning against Steve's shoulder. "You know me too well," he said. Because he was going to do just that. One good thing about their version of compromising, was that, at the end of the day, all it was was an excuse to keep getting mini-revenges on each other and not being able to complain about it since they technically agreed to it. 

Tomorrow was certainly going to be an interesting day.


End file.
